The Ponytail Deviation
by blueberryymilk
Summary: Sheldon's fondness of Amy's ponytail goes out of hand.


_**A/N: I personally liked Amy's hairstyle in 12x19 and I'm pretty sure Sheldon liked it too. **_

_**Hope you'll enjoy this one!**_

* * *

Sheldon knew what day it was. He spent the entire night thinking about what would make this day special for the love of his life. He looked at the woman sleeping silently beside him. Sheldon passionately stared at her features, her pink lips, her soft cheeks, her smooth hair... He slid his hand to Amy's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm so in love with you, Amy Farrah Fowler. So much so that I'm too afraid to let you know..." He never knew that he was capable of loving someone or something this much until he met Amy. Everything felt like yesterday, meeting that peculiar girl in the coffee shop, asking that girl to become his girlfriend while she was in a date with another man, kissing her for the first time, flying to Princeton to propose to her, then finally marrying her in front of their closest friends and relatives... He couldn't believe it. If his current self will go back in time and tell Sheldon from 12 years ago that he'll be married and will win the Nobel Prize with his wife, he'd never believe it.

A smile escaped his lips as he reminisced those memories. Few minutes later, he closed his eyes in attempt to go back to sleep.

* * *

"So, planning anything special for tonight?" Penny said while pouring Amy a glass of wine.

"Nothing special, actually. I'll just cook us dinner, maybe watch a few episodes of Doctor Who." she replied.

"Well, that's lame."

"You know Sheldon," Amy traced the glass with her finger. "he's not the type of person who enjoys romantic things."

"And yet, you made him sleep with you." Penny smirked at her. _Hell yes, I did!,_ Amy thought to herself as she planted a confident smile on her lips. Who would've thought that the brilliant and detached husband of hers would eventually like the idea of physical intimacy? There were even days when Sheldon is the one who's initiating intimacy in bed. From not touching each other for 2 years to getting married and having almost weekly coitus, they sure did come a long way.

Penny grabbed her phone from her pocket and scrolled for a bit, as if she was looking for something. "You see, there's something I want you to listen to. It was after when you and Sheldon went to that sensory deprivation tank. I said I'd only let you listen to it for emergency purposes, but I guess that it could spice up your super lame anniversary celebration for a bit."

Amy looked at her best friend, not knowing what to expect. She just winked at her in return and played the audio.

Sheldon's unintelligible voice echoed the empty apartment. How was Amy able to identify that it was Sheldon's voice? _Simple._ Because that is what he sounded when he and Bernadette's dad drank so hard during thanksgiving.

"Sheldon Cooper's descend to madness, day 3." Amy heard a giggling sound from Penny. "It's not everyday you see the great Sheldon Cooper drunk so I'm recording this, may it be for emergency or blackmailing purposes."

"What's the matter, Sheldon?" Leonard asked calmly.

"Amy...It's Amy..." Amy was startled upon hearing her name. "She's...she's..."

"Did you two get into a fight again?"

"No..." Sheldon replied with a more sober voice. "I can't go into our apartment...I'm afraid of what I might do to her."

"I-I don't understand..." said Penny, confused.

They heard a deep sigh, probably coming from the drunk Sheldon. "Ever since I saw her in that ponytail yesterday, I felt different. Everywhere I go, it's all her that I see. It's making me restless. I don't know what to do..." there was a hint of worry and fear in his voice, a tone that Amy rarely hears from her husband.

"Don't you think it's sexual tension? Like, did seeing her in that ponytail gave you uh..." Penny's voice trailed off. "naughty thoughts?"

"It did." he whispered in defeat. Penny tried to conceal her excitement by hitting Leonard. "Amy's so hot. She has always been, for me. It might be just because of the drunk talking but damn, that ponytail is making me crazy!"

The last thing they heard was Penny's loud screams filling the room before the recording suddenly stopped.

"That's it?" Amy asked, wanting for more.

"Unfortunately, yes. He threw up in the couch shortly after that so we weren't able to ask more questions."

"So that's why he was gone the entire night..."

Penny sipped from her almost empty glass then held her best friend's hand. "Please don't tell Sheldon I recorded that. It might still have a purpose in the near future."

Amy chuckled. Of course she'll never do that, now that she just knew that her husband becomes a completely different person when he's drunk.

"Now that you know his weakness, make sure to put it into good use."

"I'll keep that in mind." Amy stood up then finished her half-full glass of wine. "Thank you, Penny. I owe you one."

She started walking away, but paused for a moment before closing the door. "Penny?"

"Hmmm?"

She thought hard before uttering a word. "Can you send me that voice recording?"

* * *

Amy spent the afternoon in the mall. She had the day off, and Sheldon had to go to work to finish the paper that he and Kripke was doing. She spent almost three hours roaming around the bookstore trying to find some poetry books that she might like. Amy bought a few books before heading to the grocery. She wanted to make this dinner special, so she decided to cook spaghetti with hotdogs, Sheldon's favorite food. Sheldon loved his mom's cooking but over time, he told Amy that her cooking became his most favorite. He even told her to keep that a secret from Mary.

It only took her a few minutes to finish shopping. After that, she headed straight to her car and drove home.

Her mind was still processing what she heard from Penny's earlier. Did Sheldon really think she's hot? The thought of him uttering that in front of her sent shivers down her spine. She knew that Sheldon is terrible when it comes to communication but the fact that he had to be drunk to say those kinds of things made her wonder if there are a lot of things that Sheldon was keeping to himself. After hearing his drunk-talking, she now considers getting drunk with him sometime so that he could spill some beans.

Before leaving the car, she tied her hair into a ponytail then went upstairs to prepare dinner for her husband.

* * *

She made her way to 4B, hoping that Sheldon wasn't home yet so she could execute her surprise for him. The knob clicked as she opened the door, but she was the one who got surprised when she saw her husband, looking handsome as ever in the tuxedo he wore during their wedding.

Sheldon's mouth fell open as he looked at her with curiosity.

"You're so beautiful." he gasped. Amy felt blood rushing through her cheeks upon hearing his compliment.

"You look amazing too." she looked at Sheldon from head to toe. He looked perfectly the same as when they got married. "Is it me or it's really getting hot in here?" she said as she tried to fan herself.

"It is, indeed." Sheldon walked towards her and started sniffing her hair. "God, I'm losing my mind again."

Amy smiled a bit, for she finally saw how much her hairstyle affected her husband. He grabbed her hand then pulled her to sit on the sofa.

"I wanted you to remember our wedding, so I dressed up exactly the same as that day."

"Well, I believe there's no way that I'd be able to forget the day we tied the knot. To be honest, I never thought that we'd ever reach that point, considering the numerous obstacles that came in our way." Amy held his hand tighter. "If I never met you, I don't think I'll ever get married." she confessed.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of your life, Amy. Happy anniversary." Sheldon leaned closer and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

Amy couldn't help but notice the bulge between his legs. "I see that you're already looking forward to the coitus portion of our evening." she grinned, making Sheldon's face as red as the tomatoes she bought earlier. This wasn't in her original plan, but seeing her man aroused in that tuxedo was too tempting to resist.

"It's that damn ponytail." he uttered softly, but she was able to hear him, loud and clear.

"I was about to cook dinner but it seems like you crave for something that only I can satisfy."

Sheldon gulped as she magically twirled her finger on her hair. Since they got married, they had coitus more frequent than ever. However, engaging in sexual activities with Amy does not only satisfy his hunger, it also leaves him wanting for more.

"You little vixen," he said as his hand carefully trailed Amy's cheeks. _"I'm gonna strip you off until nothing's left except you in that freaking ponytail."_


End file.
